wooz_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
MonsieurJames
About Monsieur James MonsieurJames was born from Chanterella and the early Emperor William. James was very close with His father. When Chanterella and William got a divorce, James was devastated. He got 90% of his personality traits from is father (Being A Pervert, Dressing in black, etc...) A few years later, James met a beautiful Woman named Celeste and got married. James is also known for being a real big flirt and being lovey-dovey with many people. Besides that, he's a kind and understanding guy. Once you get to know him, past his "sexual" life, he's a great friend and overall a nice guy. James' Relationships Celeste: Celeste and James have been together for over 1 year. They are very close with each other and love each other dearly. William: Like I said in About, James and His Father William were very very close. Since James is very lonely all the time, the only person he ever talked to was his father William. Max/Cody/Whatever the hell his name is: James and Max have an up and down relationship. Sometimes Max is always Jealous at James and always like calling him names and making fun of him. James and Max are biologically brother and might be considered twins from what we knew about Max on his edavvv account. James and Max sometimes dislike each other because Max married Celeste First then James betrayed him as what Max thinks and married Celeste. Chanterella: Even thought James is the son of Chanterella, Chant and him don't really talk that much with her since they have nothing in common. Marcus: Marcus and James were very Close best friends. James was very sad and devastated when he found out that Marcus is going to quit woozworld. Some rumours even said that they even liked each other but we don't know that YET. Fun Facts & Trivia About MonsieurJames * James Is Bisexual. Meaning he Loves both MAN and woman. (He is pretty much the only Popular gay person in this Roleplay considering This role-play hates gays) * When William was gone, James was ACTUALLY shy and lonely. He had no friends to hang out and was always quiet. * The reason why the Amethyst Empire is so big is because James and Celeste created over 50++++ Children together *Person writing this is DYING of laughter XD* * Besides James being all Flirty and Perverted, James posts a lot of deeps quotes on his walls. Here are examples of his quotes he has posted: My Silence is just another word for my Pain, Good clothes, Good looks, 'Good shoes, Don't make the person. A good heart does and Sometimes the biggest smile Hold the most Pain * James is known as the nice dude, that anybody could hang with. * He has a female alternative counterpart, likely known as MadameJamie. * He is one of the emperors whose colour codes were dark. Appearance James has black hair, black eyes, and he usually dresses in black clothing. No, he isn't about to moan, black is his favorite color. He wears the smirky face. He is also very strong and Very tall. Personality Like I said in about, if you get to know him beyond him being a "real big flirt" and always being "lovey-dovey", and become one of his great friends, he's actually a nice guy to be around. He's always there for his friends, meaning he's always there to cheer them up or help them. He's a really understanding guy, and he never judges people. If you have a bad relationship with James, there's a chance you might not get along with him so well. But don't worry, relationships can gradually change for the better over time. Category:A Great Leader Category:Great Leaders Category:Royal Category:Royalty Category:Sexy Category:Handsome Category:Smart Category:Strong Category:Wise Category:Amethyst Empire Category:Emperors Category:Too Smart Category:Goths Category:Helpful Category:Serious Category:Leader Category:Amazing Category:Kings Category:Beautiful Category:Sweet Category:Fabulous Category:Nice